Fujoshi
by Skua Flaaffy
Summary: Fujoshi : terme péjoratif désignant les fanatiques féminimes de Boy's Love, ou yaoi. Et si Kyoko et Haru... ? 8059, ou pas. Allez savoir...


Titre : Fujoshi

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Humour... j'espère. Parodie, probablement. One-Shot.

Disclamer : Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna et Lambo sont à Amano Akira.

Pairing : C'est quoi ça ? ... Voyez-en un si vous voulez le voir. Comme d'habitude, rien de vraiment « déclaré ». Mais... on ne se refait pas...

Résumé : Fujoshi : terme péjoratif désignant les fanatiques féminimes de Boy's Love, ou yaoi. Et si Kyoko et Haru... ?

Note : Cet OS a été écrit en coopération directe avec Chûcroutou, ma sempai. J'aime bien les fanfictions un peu délirantes. Mais seulement quand c'est bien écrit. J'espère que ce truc est « bien écrit ». Comme on a écrit ce truc à deux, on s'est auto-béta-readé. C'est une histoire un peu stupide. Le scénario est léger, mais bon... On espère que ça vous plaira !

Edit : On a eu quelques problèmes de tirets, veuillez ne pas nous en tenir rigueur...

Fujoshi

Lorsque Tsuna arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, ce jour là, Kyoko et Haru l'attendaient déjà sur un banc.

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de feuilleter un magazine au moins aussi gros que deux livres de mathématiques réunis (cette pensée donna à Tsuna des sueurs froides). Bizarrement, elles gloussaient comme des hystériques, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? »

Elles levèrent les yeux vers lui dans un ensemble parfait, puis se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire. Haru rangea trop rapidement le magazine pour que Tsuna ait le temps de voir autre chose que le titre : « BExBOY ».

Bizarre, comme titre. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le manga « Cowboy BEBOP »... ? Il n'aurait pas cru que Kyoko-chan et Haru aimaient de ce genre de choses...

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elles pour attendre Yamamoto et Gokudera. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Kyoko et Haru s'étaient remise à chuchoter. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller accueillir ses amis, Tsuna entendit derrière lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Ils arrivent toujours en même temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oh ! Tu crois qu'ils... ? »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le sens caché de ces paroles énigmatiques (Après tout, ce sont des filles...), Tsuna alla donc à la rencontre de Yamamoto et Gokudera qui se disputaient, comme d'habitude, ou plutôt, Gokudera hurlait sur Yamamoto qui lui faisait de grand signe à Tsuna.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoko et Haru s'étaient mises à glousser comme les deux adolescentes en pleine puberté qu'elles étaient, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tsuna, mais il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre. Elles se mirent à discuter discrètement (enfin, autant qu'on puisse être discret en gloussant avec hystérie).

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Tsuna de tout entendre, à son plus grand désarroi :

« Et puis ils se disputent tout le temps !

- Oui, mais Yamamoto se concentre sur Tsuna dès qu'il est dans les parages !

- Mais oui ! C'est évident Gokudera est amoureux de Yamamotto qui est amoureux de Tsuna !

- Un triangle amoureux ?

- Oui, Kyoko-chan ! Merveilleux ! Magnifique !

- Pauvre Gokudera aimé sans être aimé, quel tristesse !

- Oui ! Kyoko-chan j'ai une idée !

- Vraiment Haru-chan ? Je t'écoute.

- Unissons nos forces pour réunir Gokudera et Yamamoto !

- Quelle merveilleuse idée !

- Rien que de les imaginer ensemble, je sens mon coeur s'emballer !

- Haru-chan, tu saignes du nez. »

Tsuna n'entendit pas la suite de cette conversation. Des sueurs froide envahissait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Et il tomba raide sur le trottoir, sous les cris des fille, les « Jûdaime, Jûdaime ! »de Gokudera et les « C'est un nouveau jeu ? Hahaha ! » de Yamamoto (qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait rien compris à la situation).

Le pauvre Tsuna, inconscient, fut amené dans un café, histoire de reprendre des forces. Là, Gokudera commanda pour lui un _sunday_ à la fraise, qu'il colla ensuite sur le front de son boss adoré, histoire qu'il ne se réveille pas avec une bosse plus grosse que la tête de Leon.

Pendant que les filles discutaient joyeusement de leur plan machiavélique, que Gokudera ronchonnait et que Yamamoto rigolait tout seul (« c'était probablement une attaque d'une mafia ennemie avec une nouvelle arme, hahaha ! »), Tsuna était perdu dans les limbes de son subconscient, mais malheureusement pour lui, ne sortaient de sa bouche que quelques baragouinements incompréhensibles et un peu de bave.

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il vit Gokudera penché au-dessus de lui (ce qui lui fit une peur bleue), Yamamoto qui rigolait tout seul et les filles qui discutaient avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Et en les voyant, il se souvint du rêve très bizarre qu'il avait fait et se mit à rire et à sauter partout dans le café.

Je vous laisse imaginer la scène : Tsuna rigolant comme un dément en sautant partout dans un café avec un _sunday_ à la fraise collé sur le front, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

Après que le patron les ai viré du café, les garçons marchaient devant tandis que Haru et Kyoko mettaient en place leur plan diabolique.

Cela donnait quelque chose comme ça :

« Notre premier objectif est d'éloigner lionceau d'hirondelle et de poulpe.

- Ensuite nous devons organiser un rencard à poulpe et hirondelle.

- Après ce rendez-vous ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et notre dernier objectif, le plus important, est de prendre des photos d'hirondelle et de poulpe qui s'embrassent !

- Tout est parfait Haru-chan !

- En efffet le plan « Réunissons-les » peut commencer ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, faisant sursauter les 3 garçons qui se retournèrent et les regardèrent légèrement surpris. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kyoko et Haru passèrent immédiatement à l'action.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, elles essayèrent par tous les moyens imaginables en passant, bien évidemment par les plus loufoques et donc les moins discrets, d'éloigner Tsuna.

Ainsi, Kyoko disait à Tsuna de regarder à un endroit précis où il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Tsuna, tellement naïf (et légèrement amoureux -donc stupide) la croyait à chaque fois, même lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il y avait un tigre volant ou une araignée géante (cette révélation le fit d'ailleurs tomber dans les pommes et s'exploser le front sur le trottoir, inaugurant ainsi une deuxième et magnifique bosse).

Les deux adolescentes en pleines puberté commençaient à désespérer quand Kyoko eu une illumination (oui, ça peut arriver), elle fit donc part de cette illumination à Haru. Elles chuchotèrent à toutes vitesse pendants quelques minutes, pendant que devant les garçon discutaient de la dernière personne mordue à mort par Hibari.

Elles avaient trouvé la solution à leur problème, maintenant il leur fallait juste trouver Lambo. La suite serait simple : comme tout bon gamin de deux ans, Lambo se ferait lâchement acheter par un paquet de bonbons, et le pouvoir manipulateur des filles le persuaderait de jouer avec Tsuna. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Après un instant de réflexion, elles décidèrent que Lambo devait être à la maison avec Nana.

Haru partit donc avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve (c'est à dire aucune) chercher Lambo.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoko occupait les trois garçons, leur expliquant l'absence de son amie par l'explication infaillible des filles, l'explication qui empêchait les garçons de poser des questions : « Elle est partie aux toilettes, vous savez, problème féminin... »

Après un quart d'heure, Haru réapparut si subitement qu'elle effraya le pauvre Tsuna (quel poltron), mais il fit des progrès et ne s'évanouit pas une troisième fois (heureusement pour son front d'ailleurs). Une minute après seulement, Lambo sortit de nulle part en braillant comme le gamin de deux ans qu'il était :

« Tsuna, esclave, Lambo-san t'ordonne de venir jouer avec lui !

- Lambo, répondit le pauvre petit brun avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable (inexistante, donc), je ne peux pas, je suis avec mes amis là...

- Lambo-san n'en a rien à faire ! Tsuna va venir, c'est un ordre ! »

Et Lambo disparut en trainant Tsuna, sous les regards effarés de Gokudera et Yamamoto et ceux pétillants de Kyoko et Haru, qui en profitèrent pour faire une danse de la victoire totalement ridicule, mais bon on les pardonne. La première phase du plan étant accompli, la deuxième phase pouvait commencer...

Si Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient pu voir les regards de Kyoko et Haru, ils se seraient probablement enfuis en courant (et probablement aussi en hurlant).

Il y eu un petit instant de flottement. Ce fut Yamamoto qui rompit le silence, Gokudera étant encore trop choqué de la subite disparition de Tsuna pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Ni une ni deux, Kyoko et Haru sautèrent sur la perche tendue avec tant d'innocence.

« Et si on allait voir un film ?

- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée, Haru-chan !

- Ah... euh oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais quel film, alors ?

- Le secret de Brokeback Mountain ! » s'exclamèrent les deux filles avec une parfaite synchronisation.

Et sans écouter la moindre protestation des deux garçons, elles les trainèrent sans aucune compassion derrière elles. Arrivées devant le cinéma, elles prirent quatre places pour « Le secret de Brokeback Mountain », et firent bien attention de mettre les deux garçons à côtés.

Ils s'assirent bien sagement (après tout, « on ne contrarie pas une fille qui a ses problèmes féminins ! »). Il restèrent cependant un peu gênés pendants toutes les publicités. Haru avait fait attention à ce qu'ils prennent un paquet de pop-corn et une bouteille de _Coca-Cola_ pour deux. Qui, sait, cela provoquerait peut-être la rencontre fortuite de deux mains ?

Et durant tout le film, Haru et Kyoko firent tous les commentaires possibles et imaginable (encore une fois, on distinguait dans le lot une majorité de commentaire loufoque et pervers, comme « C'est tellement adorable... », « Cet amour si pur... C'est vraiment magnifique ! » ou, encore pire : « Mais personnellement, je trouve que les personnes aux cheveux noirs vont mieux avec des personnes aux cheveux plus clairs... gris, par exemple... » Très subtil, n'est-ce pas ?), mais les deux garçons ne montrèrent aucune des réactions attendues par les filles.

Vers le milieu du film, Gokudera s'endormit et sa tête tomba en avant. Haru, à côté de lui, lui donna un léger coup de coude.

Le résultat fut tel qu'elle l'attendait : la tête du garçon tomba vers Yamamoto et alla se poser sur son épaule. Malheureusement, ce nouvel appui ne remarqua rien, tout absorbé qu'il était dans le film (vous avez bien compris, il dort aussi).

En sortant du cinéma, Haru et Kyoko étaient un peu contrariées et commençaient à ressentir la piqûre de la frustration. Elles proposèrent aux garçons d'aller manger une glace, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, pour leur plus grand malheur.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers un petit café appelé _Honeyduckes _qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup pour le côté coloré et joyeux. En plus de proposer des boissons chaudes, ils vendaient un nombre inimaginable de bonbons, sucreries... Terrible. Absolument atroce pour toute fille au régime. Ce que Kyoko et Haru n'étaient pas, de toute façon. Ils commandèrent des glaces et s'assirent à une table peinte de toutes les couleurs, avec des sucres d'orges, des cerises, de petits papillons.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se retrouvèrent une fois de plus assis à côté, par un pur hasard du destin. En mangeant leurs glaces, Haru et Kyoko parlèrent du film et firent encore des commentaires pleins de sous-entendus (« Oui, ils jouaient tellement bien... », « Et Heath Ledger... Ahlalala... »)

Gokudera et Yamamoto échangèrent un regard furtif, le genre de regard que se jettent deux personnes embarquées dans la même galère.

Tsuna n'avait toujours pas réapparut.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs glaces, le soleil se couchait presque.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on va y aller...

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du Jûdaime ?

- Hahaha, tel que je connais Lambo, il a dû le forcer à aller au zoo ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Arrête de rire comme un imbécile !

- Hahaha ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et sortirent du café. La déception pouvait se lire sur les visages de Kyoko et Haru.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Ah ! Euh... non, rien, on s'inquiète pour Tsuna...

- Bah, c'est un grand garçon.

- Le jûdaime est fort, il ne risque rien !

- C'est pas toi qui t'inquiétais il y a deux minutes ?

- Ta gueule !

- Hahaha ! »

Il se dirent joyeusement au revoir, Kyoko et Haru partant d'un côté, Gokudera et Yamamoto de l'autre.

« Je suis si déçue, Kyoko-chan...

- Oui, notre plan n'a pas marché...

- Yamamoto-kun et Gokudera-kun ne sont toujours pas ensembles...

- C'est tellement triste pour Gokudera-kun...

- Quand je pense que j'ai acheté des bonbons à Lambo pour rien... »

(...)

« Dis... Tu n'as pas trouvé que Kyoko et Haru étaient bizarres, aujourd'hui ?

- Hahaha, ce sont des filles, mon père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre.

- C'est vrai, mais... Tu vas me trouver stupide.

- Je ne te trouverai jamais stupide, enfin...

- Bon, d'accord. J'ai un peu eu l'impression que... qu'elles voulaient nous caser ensembles. »

Gokudera planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yamamoto, guettant sa réaction. Réaction qui fut celle à laquelle il s'attendait : Yamamoto éclata de rire.

Gokudera se renfrogna.

« Vas-y, moques-toi... »

Yamamoto passa un bras autour de son épaule, en toute simplicité. Son nez chatouilla quelques instants son oreille gauche, et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Gokudera frissonna légèrement. Yamamoto sourit joyeusement.

« Dans ce cas... elles ont fait tous ces efforts pour rien. »

FIN

Flaaff' : Oui, _Honeydukes_ fait bel et bien référence à la célèbre boutique de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard. Quel manque d'originalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin voilà, c'est fini ! C'était bien, hein ? Hein ?

Nous avons parfaitement conscience que ce texte est d'une débilité profonde, mais bon...

On y peut rien, c'est la puberté... (j'espère)

Chûcroutou : Je proteste contre le « Chûcroutou » (où peut-on aller chercher de tel surnom ?).

Je suis très fière de ce que nous avons réussi à faire et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir en écrivant Fujoshi. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Et laissez-nous des Reviews ! Une review donnée = une review donnée !


End file.
